


Iolite Across the Universe

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annie D's Monster/hunter AU, Apocalypse Fix-it, Castiel-centric, Chuck is God, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Euphoria!Verse, Future Timestamp, Gen, M/M, More than one Castiel, Prophet Chuck, Winged Castiel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had understood that being an Angel of the Lord might take him to places without Dean but this? This was a bit much even for him. </p><p>AKA the Euphoria!verse and Annie D's Monster/Hunter world collide! </p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/>    <i>HEAVY SPOILERS FOR LATER SEASONS OF SPN AND FUTURE EUPHORIA FICS</i><br/>  </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Iolite Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Convenient Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432705) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Eee! So the amazing Annie D said I could play in their sandbox. That is the best kind of warm fuzzy, to be perfectly honest. The second they said yes, my Cas decided to say 'Are we starting now? Yes? Good.' 
> 
> Note: I _strongly recommend_ that you read Convenient Husbands and at least Labradorite, Titanite and Citrine of Euphoria. This isn't going to make a lick of sense otherwise! 
> 
> Fic Note: Euphoria!Castiel has European Magpie wings (six), while Euphoria!Dean has barred owl wings (four).

* * *

Castiel grunted at the impact against ground that smelled familiar but he hadn't been there in nearly three months. He immediately checked all six wings, bringing each one forward to check for damaged or broken feathers. The worst and most prevalent worry was whether or not his wings were broken. Thankfully all he had were ruffled feathers and a bit of dirt in them. 

He folded the third set away again, tugging on the piece of Grace that hid both his halo and third pair to hide them on the other plane of existence. 

"Cas?" Castiel's head whipped around at the sound of his anchor's voice and he immediately blanched. No wings splayed wide across the familiar broad shoulders, something that clued Castiel in that he was no longer home. He _had_ been practicing the fine-motor control of his Grace but none of Dorothy's books had mentioned crossing _**dimensions**_. "Okay then. This is new." 

"You are not my Dean. Where am I?" Castiel asked quietly, not surprised when this Dean faded in and out of focus. Using his Grace like that did tend to sap all of his energy. He kept his wings from being squashed in time for him to collapse against the ground of the Roadhouse.

* * *

Regaining consciousness was like pressing against glass before a white ceiling swam into view along with a face he did **not** know. The psychic push against his shielded mind had him groaning, bile coming up as he heaved out his dinner from the night before. She'd had the presence of mind to leave a bucket for him. 

"Please do not do that." He rasped out to the psychic. "You'll burn out your eyes that way." 

"Oh?" 

"Humans cannot–save a very special few–see Grace without burning themselves. You are not one of them." Castiel managed before she handed him a glass full of holy water. He drank it gratefully, humming at the aftertaste of Sam's blessing and faith. 

"Grace?" Brown eyes looked him over with renewed interest as she handed him a kerchief to wipe his lips. The motion was completed and the kerchief dropped limply into Castiel's lap. 

"Oh. Somewhere we differ, I think." He murmured as he swirled the remaining bit of water around the bottom of the glass. "I am Castiel Novak, Angel of the Lord." 

"First time for everything," she snorted dryly. 

"You are Pamela Barnes, psychic and resident Healer of the... Roadhouse facility?" Castiel could catch her thoughts but they were heavily shielded by her natural presence. "I am no threat to you nor any in this place. I merely wish to get home." He prodded at the pool of Grace within himself, worried that it was much lower than expected. 

"You're being serious." Pamela stated quietly. 

"Very, Ms. Barnes. I need a week or so to recover." He admitted frankly, projecting his emotions into the air; hurt, sad and stressed out as he was, it wouldn't be hard to pick up for a psychic of Pamela's ability. "I understand if you feel the need to keep me captive." 

"Why the sadness, Angel?" she gentled, her expression shifting to concern. 

"I miss my anchor." He furled his wings around himself and peered over them as he curled up on the bed. "I have no doubt he's tearing apart our library looking for answers." 

"Y'know, Dean said that you recognized him pretty much instantly." Pamela fished for information and he gave it willingly. 

"My anchor is Dean, though he is much different than yours. I traversed time and possibly space by trying to tune my Grace a certain way." 

Pamela snorted a little at that, faint amusement trickling from her. "So you ended up here by complete accident?" 

"Accident or my Father's trying to tell me something that I do not know yet." He huffed out, missing Dean terribly and wanting nothing more that to be cradled in tawny-striped wings. "I'm betting on the latter." 

"And your Grace?" 

"It needs time to replenish." 

"Angel, huh? Oh the others are gonna get a kick out of this." Pamela patted his knee under his splayed blue-black and white primaries (slightly dusty still from his landing). "You eat regular food, Mr. Novak?" 

"I do." 

"Good. I'll send Dean up with some and then I'll let you know," here she tapped at her temple, "if you're free to go." 

Castiel cocked his head to the side at the flicker of Ellen's stern expression and Bobby's too. Leaders even here, then, and more than stubborn enough to refuse Pamela's request. 

"Thank you." 

"... You do that mind-thing pretty well, Angel. Keep it to yourself when you see Dean though. I doubt this Castiel would appreciate it." She sauntered out of the cordoned off area. 

Dean entered the room and the missing wings were enough to reiterate that this wasn't where Castiel belonged. He bore a tray and—Oh. A Garuda that was strikingly enough like Castiel himself that he understood Dean's confusion. They shared the same name as well, limiting the options for nicknames as he was sure this Castiel already held the nickname of Cas. 

"Dean did say the resemblance was uncanny. I was not prepared to be staring into a mirror." Cas murmured with a frown creasing his brow. 

"Likewise," he agreed as he started grooming his wings, flaring the other three out as he concentrated on one at a time. "My apologies for startling you and for ignoring what smells like a rather nice stew. My wings need the attention more than I need food." 

Dust and dirt fell to the bed as Castiel methodically cleaned each feather to gleam and glimmer in the lights. Going back over them a second time with wing oil was essential in keeping him flight-worthy. He did end up eating while working, a bite there, a careful ruffle here as he removed the dirt from his wings. 

"So do you have Winchesters where you're from?" Dean asked after Castiel was carefully spinning the only loose feather (a secondary covert) he'd found while grooming. 

"Two. You and Sam, though mine are very... different. I will need time to recover enough to get home." He answered while staring at the feather. "A week, give or take. My apologies for looking at you that way upon arrival. My Dean–He's got wings."

"Big ones?" Other Dean asked as he sat at the foot of Castiel's bed. 

"Twenty feet from tip-to-tip." Castiel paused as he thought about the tests that his Dean and Sam had put him through. "Pamela didn't test me with silver. Is she so certain?" 

"Yours are hunters too, huh?" Even with lacking wings, this one was as sharp as his counterpart. Castiel noticed a thick golden band that stretched into another dimension that connected the two in front of him. 

"Hunters, winged and a few other things." 

"Winged?" 

"My world is _incredibly_ different. Perhaps I should be speaking with someone who keeps records as well as you?" Castiel asked as Cas the Garuda peered at his hidden wings and halo. So he was also able to see on the other plane but not as deep as Castiel himself.

* * *

Pamela came back into what Castiel had learned was the Roadhouse closed infirmary room. She carried recording equipment with her and an equally disturbing though welcome presence; Sam himself. The missing sweep of the enormous wings Castiel's Sam carried made him sigh heavily. 

"So, Dean mentioned you wanted us to record this?" Pamela pressed as she set up several devices with Sam's help. 

"It isn't information you're likely to get here. I thought, perhaps, I should at least tell of where I come from," he answered as he stretched out, up and to his sides with his wings and body before settling in. "I'll be taking a nap and resting after I finish." 

"Alright. For the record, please state your name and what you are?" 

"I am Castiel Novak, Angel of The Lord." The varying reactions (this Cas, Dean and Sam) told Castiel he was right in asking for Pamela. 

"An honest-to-God Angel? Halo, white-wings and sitting on clouds strumming on harps?" Dean asked incredulously. 

"Yes to the first... Not so much to the second. You see, my world is split into humans, winged, Wixen, creatures, demons and Angels. Winged are a subspecies that evolved from humans and have either a double or single-set of wings." 

"Wixen?" Sam asked as he poured Castiel a new glass of water. He drank it while noticing an itch in his scalpulars. 

Castiel reached behind himself, eyes wide at the scent and overwhelming wash of Dean's wing oil that only came out when he was grooming Castiel. The secondary feather he gently worked from in between his left set of wings had him swallowing sharply to combat the lump in his throat. 

"Wixen is the gender-neutral term for those with natural magic, born into it rather than making a deal. I'm sure you might have come across some with Familiars." He stared at the feather and swiped at his tears but continued, "They tend to be allies in the fight against most creatures." 

"What if they go... rogue?" 

"If winged or Wixen go down a path there is no recovering from, hunters and Enforcers will take them out with the least minimum of people injured or damaged in other ways." Castiel continued, ignoring the way his voice shook briefly. 

"Enforcers... They're separate from hunters." Cas observed quietly, eyes still trained on Castiel's third set of wings. Castiel was pleased he didn't look up and hurt himself with the Grace in Castiel's halo. 

"Winged with just enough angelic Grace to render them stronger than most creatures, rogue winged or Wixen." Castiel confirmed the unspoken question. "I am currently second-in-command of the Enforcers. Uriel is Chief Enforcer, though he shares the spot with my Gabriel." 

Apparently it was Cas's turn to pale somewhat. Another place they differed, it seemed. 

"Our third is Hannah. She's our resident Healer, much like Ms. Barnes is here. I help out sometimes. We're trying to create a network with Enforcers, Wixen and hunters to keep casualties to a minimum for both sides. Enforcers understand that some of a group might not proscribe to it all and so give them a warning. A... slap on the wrist if no one has died." 

"You give second chances?" Dean asked as he stroked his thumb over the back of Cas's hand in comfort. 

"Yes." Castiel answered. "No more for today. I am in need of rest." Pamela turned off the equipment and he closed his eyes briefly just for a moment. 

He never noticed that both Pamela and the other Castiel tucked him in, the former pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Dean **was** tearing apart the library but—Not necessarily the right one. 

Specifically, Pam had asked for them to research Angels and universe travel. That made a grand total of three books and a manuscript so old it came from one of Cas's hidey-holes. 

Pamela stared at it, stared some more and then motioned that they sit down. 

"It looks like that Angel was right. He's giving us information we don't have. Neither Bobby nor Rufus had even _heard_ of an Angel. Gordon asked me what the hell was I smoking and the Campbell on the line admitted to bupkis too." She sighed, her dark hair sliding over her shoulders as she massaged her temples. "Whatever he is, he told me that very few people can see him. The rest get burnt if they see even the fraction he's got now." 

"I didn't look above his wings after I got a glimpse of something bright but faint around his head. He has a third set of wings but they're... Blurry." Cas projected what he'd seen across thier solid bond, a slight awe tinging it. **He's not what I thought I might be in another world.**

_Oh?_

**No. He was simply... _more_. Not a true change in mannerisms but something that tied us together was a set of Winchesters. I wonder what his Gabriel is like. He stopped speaking about him.**

Dean pressed a wash of what Cas knew was his own emotions echoed back from Dean's end. _You paled like six shades, babe, at just the name._

 **Garuda have been fighting each other for so long that to hear of our counterparts getting along is odd.** He admitted. 

"Hello in there..." Pam sing-songed before waving her hand in front of their faces to snap them out of their bond conversation. "Clue in the rest of the class, boys." 

"This Castiel said that he also has Winchesters but mentioned a few of my siblings that are either still fighting or scrambling for a foothold against the other. It was nice to hear that in at least one world, I get along well with my siblings." Cas murmured. 

"Talk with him when he wakes up, Angel to Garuda only." Pam suggested. 

"Good idea. No records, no exhaustive stuff. Poor guy's still recovering." Sam added as he poured over the recorded transcript. "He's really upset at leaving his home behind. I think we should at least try to make his stay comfortable." 

"I will do my best to reassure him."

* * *

Castiel awoke again in a much different room, the light pouring through the window above the bed. He'd been unchained and there was a dome with what smelled like a tuna sandwich under it. 

Picking it up, he checked it over with his slightly renewed Grace and bit into the sandwich. Castiel finished it in record time, also finishing off the glass of regular water. It'd been nice to drink the holy water but Castiel realized that it was reserved for testing and, most likely, demons. 

"Was everything satisfactory?" Cas's much raspier voice asked him. 

"It was," he agreed. "but that's not what you came to hear." 

"... Dean said you'd be able to tell without my asking." Cas murmured dryly as he offered another sandwich. 

"Well, yes and no. I know it has to do with our shared siblings." Castiel replied after he finished the second sandwich. "I don't suppose you keep a supply of holy water?" 

"Does it taste better?" 

"It soothes my Grace, especially if it's been blessed by Sam or Dean. Their souls are familiar here and it is comforting when I do not have my Dean to lean on." He offered and Cas paused midway through chewing. Cas swallowed his sandwich and awkwardly patted at Castiel's knee. 

"I have something for you," Cas dug into his pockets and pulled out leather cording. "I'd like to wrap your feather with the one that came from your Dean. A... talisman if you will." 

"Thank you." Castiel handed over the pair of feathers, one blue-black and the other tawny-striped. Cas smeared a tiny bit of resin on the quill shafts and wrapped them individually and then together. He handed over the necklace and Castiel allowed it to settle over his sweater-button up. "This also differentiates us when we're together." 

"Yes. Our siblings, in your universe, are we close?" Cas blurted, flushing a little at the abruptness. 

"Very close," he agreed as he settled back against the mound of pillows that cushioned his wings. "Gabriel also has a third set of wings, though he doesn't have a halo like I do. His anchor is Sam. Samandriel is anchored by Garth and runs the internal affairs of the Enforcers. Anna is still attending school and is very good in several activities. Mother is coming back from her humanitarian trip and Father... Father is God and prophet in one. He only told us after we stopped the End of Days." 

"Oh. Garuda have been at war with each other for so long that it is rare to find someone neutral. Wait, did you say—" 

"I did." Castiel chuckled lightly at Cas's openly astonished look. "When you deal in Angels and demons, the End of Days is almost inevitable." 

"True," the other Castiel murmured as he tangled his fingers in the remaining cord. "Did any of our siblings die?" 

"No. Only those unrelated to me; Michael, Raphael and, of all beings, Metatron." Cas made a face at the last one and Castiel agreed. "It turned out he was hiding his Grace and biding his time until the End of Days to make his move." 

"Your problems were fairly heavy." 

"Yours are equally difficult. Staying neutral is harder than it sounds." Castiel hummed as he played with the twined feathers. He sighed, stretched out his wings and looked out of the window. "I don't suppose I could go for a flight?" 

"I'll ask." 

"Could you accompany me?" It's quiet and almost hadn't made it out of Castiel's mouth but flying alone would hurt in ways he didn't want to explain. 

"Of course."

* * *

Castiel flared out all three pairs of wings in the back of the Roadhouse compound. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you have some insight into the other planes, yes?" He asked as he groomed the final set, none of the Grace-laced feathers coming loose like the other had. 

"I can perceive more than humans," Cas replied as he unfurled his own translucent wings. "Is it within you power to block human vision?" 

"It is," Castiel hummed as he cupped his hands for a tiny spark of Grace that he expanded over the air above the Roadhouse. "Now no one aside from your Dean and Sam can see us." 

They took off into the brilliant sapphire sky and caught upward drafts of wind off of the Plains. Castiel banked and spun and let out all of his emotions that he'd bottled up since realizing that he'd be stuck for some time. When he slowed down and flipped to see Cas riding the winds, a passing thought formed into an epiphany. 

"Cas?" He asked, starting to come to a conclusion that would likely bring him home. 

"Yes Castiel." Cas responded as they landed on a scraggly tree a few miles from the compound. 

"What is Dean to you?" 

"Dean is my husband and my Mate. I care deeply for him." Cas frowned at the line of questioning before something seemed to clue him in. "You are involved with your Dean but not at our level." 

"It's recent." Castiel murmured as he fiddled with the feather necklace. "We just stopped the End of Days. We're recovering slowly but... I would like for it to go further than it is now. I'm afraid that if I express this to my Dean, he may leave." 

"Is there something you share? Similar to the talisman around your neck." Cas inquired thoughtfully. 

"I Marked him. No other Angel nor being may lay claim to his soul without asking me first. It's an ancient practice and I haven't told Dean what it means yet." He admitted quietly, his wings fluttering with nervousness and pride. 

"What is the Mark and where is it? It could perhaps start the conversation you are unwilling to have just yet." 

Castiel was beginning to understand why he'd come here of all places; this Castiel was wise to the pitfalls and emotional roller coasters he seemed to find within his own relationship. 

"On his left shoulder and in the form of my handprint. I held his soul to me to prevent Lilith from grabbing ahold of it." He murmured as he stared our at the swaying grass beneath the tree. 

"This is an intimate act for an Angel, yes?" 

"Very," Castiel blushed at the brightness he remembered of his anchor's soul, the gold and green glowing so brightly that it shut out everything else. "Thank you." 

"You are most welcome. Tell me more of Gabriel?" Cas asked and Castiel obliged. 

"He's my older brother. He gained his Grace before I did and has supported me in all of my ventures. He encouraged me to become an astronomer..." Castiel started as Cas listened.

* * *

It took a week for Pamela to get through all the information Castiel had to offer and well... Castiel had a lot. He spent most of his free time with Pamela and Bobby (slightly gruffer here and not keen on touching either Castiel with more than a pat or an occasional arm slung over the shoulder). 

"So I never asked," Pamela started as she sipped pink lemonade on Bobby's porch. 

"There are many questions you have yet to ask. I may find my way back to give you the response." Castiel chuckled as he also sipped on the lemonade, cool and sweet on his tongue but also slightly full of dusky particles and atoms that dulled the taste. He often had to tune out his Grace to properly taste anything these days. 

"What do Angels eat?" 

"We... don't." He shrugged at her double-take. "We _can_ , mind you, but when you're tasting molecules, atoms and the very fabric of being... It's not worth the effort most of the time. I have to dull my Grace to taste anything, which means that I'm healed." 

"So you don't need to eat but you eat in front of us." Pamela concluded. 

"If there was a comparison, it would be like eating a handful of sawdust and drinking distilled water unless it's holy, in which case we can taste the blessing and the faintest flicker of the soul who blessed it." Castiel murmured as he watched the sweat of moisture glide down the glass at the same time seeing the makeup of each molecule from three different planes. "It's why I asked your Cas to get me some." 

"What... What do demons feel like to you?" She hesitated here but pressed onward. 

"Oil. Boiling hot _infected_ oil." The words were easy, rolling off his tongue. "Depending on the strength of the demon, they invade the planes of existence with their presence and it is... Unparalleled. They are the opposite of Angels. Dark where we are celestial light, but not necessarily all bad." 

"Not all bad." Her expression made Castiel snort. 

"Meg Masters." He sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face and frowning at the stubble. "Ah, she wanted to convert me into a demon before my Grace grew because demons find it funny to convert winged into demons. Irony, they call it. She thought I was a recent winged but I only fell into the Wixen's trap, not hers. She... offered to help us stop the End of Days because we had her in a devil's trap. Meg's proven to be a decent ally." 

"A demon ally. I've officially heard it all." She laughed as she finished her lemonade and his. 

"She's actually rather fond of our Archive and Armory but won't admit to it for fear of turning human." Castiel hummed as he prodded at the level of his Grace. "Are Sam and Dean out?" 

"You're leaving, Angel?" Pamela's either not in his world or they haven't met but Castiel will miss her calm and collected presence. "Go look me up in your world; from what you're telling me, maybe we just haven't met yet. Give it a little time and poke me if you've found me." 

"I will." He promised. Pamela called for the Winchesters and Cas, the Mated pair holding hands as Castiel removed the feather talisman from around his neck for the first time in a week and a half (encased in a Grace cocoon in the shower). "Thank you." 

"What for?" Sam blurted. 

"Close your eyes. Ask Cas or Pamela after I'm gone." Castiel answered cryptically as he concentrated on Dean's feather that had been left in his feathers. 

He whispered the Enochian spell to the feather, willing it to take him back to his anchor.

* * *

He landed on top of Dean this time, four enormous barred owl wings telling Castiel that this was _his_ Dean. 

"Cas!" Dean rolled with his sudden appearance, looking him over with joy. "Wait a second—" 

"There's a large handprint on your left shoulder full of my Grace that should start glowing in about three seconds." Castiel spoke fast and flared his Grace inside of the handprint. 

It glowed brightly, earning Castiel a sloppy kiss that left both of them panting. "It _**is**_ you. God, don't ever go missing on me again Cas." 

"I think my Father is part of why I went missing. I'd rather not talk about him right now." Castiel huffed out as Dean hugged him close. 

"Okay. We can do that." Dean wrapped his wings around Castiel and he sighed softly. He was right where he belonged. "So, Cas—Where'd you go?" 

"... It's a long story." Castiel mumbled against Dean's chest. "I need to recover first." He was lulled off to sleep by the soothing double-pulse of Dean's heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Please provide feedback! Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
